


Intervention

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-10
Updated: 1999-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A new partner sheds new light on Fraser and Kowalski's friendship.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Intervention

## Intervention

by Pixie Nolan

Author's webpage: http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/1751/fanfic.html

* * *

Constable Benton Fraser, Detective Ray Kowalski (aka Vecchio), Lieutenant Harding Welsh, Detective Jack Huey, Sargent Bob Fraser, and the basic tenets of the Due South Universe belong to Alliance Communications and are used without permission for the express purpose of non-profit entertainment. All other situations and characters belong to the author. 

1999, Pixie Nolan 

Ray ran his hands through his short, spiky blond hair. His head hurt from a morning of filling out paperwork, from uncounted weeks with not enough sleep, from Welsh's harsh voice echoing in the tiny office. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm not gonna do it." 

"The hell you're not!" Welsh tossed his pen on the desk and said, "You're the only one, Vecchio." 

"I'm not gonna do it," he repeated, folding his arms. 

"Then you're suspended until you will." 

"Fine." 

"Without pay." 

"Fine." 

"Damnit, Ray! Don't make me do this! I need your ass on the street." Welsh got up and leaned across the desk. "This has nothing to do with Fraser." 

"Bullshit." 

"You're the only one here without an official partner. I have no choice." 

Ray let his gaze fall to the floor and pressed his lips together. 

"You knew this was coming, Vecchio. I don't want to go around with you again. If you can't handle it, I'll just toss your ass out and be done with it." Welsh narrowed his eyes, knowing that Ray had made his mind up. "If that's the way you want it, fine. As of now you're on suspension, pending further notice. Give me your shield." He held out his hand. 

Ray unclipped it from his shoulder holster and tossed it on the desk, then turned around and walked out, stopping long enough to grab his coat before leaving the squad room. 

Welsh picked up the badge and sighed. "Damn you, Ray." He put it in his top drawer and looked at Fraser, standing stiffly with a bland expression. "I'm sorry." 

"Understood, sir. May I be dismissed?" 

"Of course." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Welsh watched the Canadian walk out. "Damn." 

## 

Fraser took a deep breath before walking into the squad room the next afternoon. Ray's desk was occupied, as he knew it would be. He walked over and stood there quietly, his hat in his hands. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP. I first came here on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons that don't need to be explored at this juncture, I've remained, attached as liaison by the Canadian Consulate." 

"Detective Diana Rowanski, Chicago PD. Born and raised here in Chicago and still putting up with my whacko family. Now that we've gotten our life stories out of the way, is there something I can do for you, Constable?" She grinned and leaned back in the chair, propping her boot clad feet on the desk as if she owned it. 

She wasn't what he had expected. She looked very young, as if she should still be at the academy. He said, "I work, in a purely unofficial capacity, with Detective Vecchio." 

"Oh yeah, Lieutenant Welsh filled me in on that arrangement. But, he's not here. I'm filling in for him until further notice. Handling his cases. Did you need to speak to him about a report?" 

"No. I know that he's been suspended. I was...may I?" Fraser motioned to the hard-backed chair. 

"Sure." 

He sat, placing his hat on the filing cabinet as he did so, and said, "Detective Rowanski, I'm quite familiar with Ray's current cases." 

She shuffled through a stack of yellow sheets. "And?" 

"If I could be of assistance...?" She certainly looked as if she needed help. 

Rowanski set the papers down. "You're offering to help me?" 

"Yes." 

"But, you're Vecchio's partner." 

"Unofficially." 

She pushed the heavy mass of dark hair away from her face. "I got here this morning expecting to meet my partner, and wound up with an empty chair and a desk full of cases I'm now totally responsible for. And now I've got a do-gooder mountie wanting to help. Not exactly the best way to begin my first day as detective." 

First day! Fraser pushed his reservations aside and replied, "I know the cases, you do not. It seems only logical that we work together. If you would like to speak to Leftenant Welsh about my record, or my superior officer at the consulate--" 

She cut him off, "I'll take you up on your offer. But only on one condition." 

"What is that?" 

"That you stop calling me 'Detective'. I'm Diana." 

"Ah." He nodded, relieved that she was accepting his offer. "Of course. And I'm Benton. Ben. Or you can call me Fraser." 

She smiled again. "Well, Benton-Ben, I'm starving. Have you had lunch?" 

He couldn't help but respond to her good humor. "Not yet. And it's just Ben." 

"Would you like to join me, Just-Ben?" 

A chuckle escaped him. She was quite the interesting character. "I would like that very much." Dief trotted in from wherever he had wandered. "Would you mind if he joined us as well?" 

Rowanski's eyes widened, "Is that a wolf?" 

"Half wolf. This is Diefenbaker." Fraser knelt down and looked into the wolf's eyes. "This is Detective Diana Rowanski." 

She knelt down next to them and said, "He's beautiful." Dief sniffed at her outstretched hand and nuzzled her fingers in approval. She smiled and ran her hand over his muzzle and then the rest of his head, pausing to scratch behind his ears. The wolf gave her a look of utter adoration and flopped at her feet. "Is he yours?" 

"He travels with me, but I do not own him. He is very much his own lupine." 

She rubbed the wolf's belly and he made soft sounds of pleasure. "You're just a big baby, aren't you?" 

"He's in terrible shape! He eats too much junk food and everyone coddles him." 

Rowanski chuckled, "Really?" She looked down at the wolf, "Uprzec sie przy czyms, wilk przyjaciel?" 

"He's deaf. You have to make sure he's looking at you," Fraser said. "Although I'm not sure if he would understand what you're saying." 

"It's nothing, I was just making conversation." She looked down at the wolf. "A deaf wolf. Does he understand sign language?" 

"A few signs, yes. He also reads lips...in three languages. I'm afraid he doesn't know...Polish, is it?" 

"Yes. My grandmother speaks in a mixture of both English and Polish. How are we going to take him with us?" Rowanski motioned to Dief. 

"There are several places where he is welcome." 

"Terrific. Let's go." She grabbed her coat and they headed to the parking lot. The day was overcast, with a hint of rain in the air. "Nice afternoon, huh?" 

"Chicago weather is unpredictable." 

"That's an understatement." Rowanski stopped at a small yellow car and unlocked the passenger door. "He doesn't get carsick or anything, does he?" 

"Oh, no. Dief enjoys riding." Fraser let the wolf in back and then managed to get himself folded into the front seat. "This is a cozy vehicle," he muttered as he bumped his head against the roof. 

"It's a 1977 Volkswagon Beetle. It still needs some work, but the engine is brand new." She slid in next to him and said, "There's a lever underneath where you can scoot back." 

"Ah." Fraser found the lever and the seat moved two inches. "Oh, that's much better." His knees were still pressed against the glove compartment. 

She gave him a long slow once over. "Damn, I didn't realize you were so tall. I'll see about requisitioning a bigger car, okay?" 

"I would appreciate that." 

As she pulled out, there was a screech and the sound of crunching metal, and the car shuddered violently. "What the hell--?" Fraser was out of the car before she could finish, so she let the sentence drop and followed suit. There was a black GTO attached to the rear of her car. 

Fraser leaned down to the window. "Ray? Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He got out of the car, and with his eyes already surveying the damage, demanded of Rowanski, "Don't you know how to signal before you pull out?" 

She looked down at the still flashing blinker. "What are you, some kind of idiot?" 

"This is Detective Ray Vecchio." Fraser introduced. 

Ray was kneeling by the car, his long fingers almost caressing the crinkled metal. When Fraser knelt next to him he said, "The headlight's shot. And I'm gonna have to have the bumper redone." 

When a drop of blood landed on the chrome, Fraser looked at his friend. There was a gash on his forehead and a thin trail of blood running down the side of his face. "Ray?" 

His voice was tinged with sadness. "They're gonna have to hammer this out." 

"Ray, look at me." 

Rowanski pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and knelt down next to the blond. She pressed the cloth to his forehead. "Hey, you're hurt. Why don't we go inside and get this cut cleaned up?" She glanced at Fraser, who added: 

"Ray, let's go inside." 

Ignoring Fraser, he looked at Rowanski. "You shouldn't be driving if you can't control your piece of shit car." 

She jerked back as if he were red hot. "You hit ME, Vecchio, not the other way around." 

Ray rose to his full height. "You--" 

Fraser stepped in front of him. "It does appear that it was your fault." 

He turned the full force of his rage on his friend, "What the fuck do you know about it anyway? You can barely drive a car!" 

"Ray, there's no need to shout, I'm sure that we can get this straightened out." 

"I'm not shouting!" The two men stared at each other for several seconds, Ray's breath coming in short gasps and his hands shaking, Fraser's face composed but his eyes delving deeply into Ray's. The cop's hand clenched into a fist and he whirled slamming it into the driver's rear window of Rowanski's car. "Fuck!" The glass shattered. 

"Ray!" the mountie grabbed his arm, "It's just a car. It can be fixed." 

"I know that, Fraser." Ray's voice was muted, his eyes closed. He took a step and staggered. 

Fraser slipped his arm around Ray's waist. "All right, we need to get inside. Now, Ray." He led his partner into the station with Rowanski trailing. 

"What happened?" Huey came up to help. 

"There was a small accident in the parking lot." Fraser led Ray to a nearby bench. "There's a first aid kit in the bottom drawer of Ray's desk, would you get it?" 

"Sure." Huey ran up the steps. 

Fraser turned back to Ray, who was leaning on his shoulder. "Ray?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How do you feel?" 

"I'm fine, Frase." 

Rowanski knelt next to them and said, "Should we call an ambulance?" 

"No!" Ray opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're my replacement, huh?" 

"I was supposed to be your partner." 

"I have a partner." 

Welsh walked up, followed by Huey. "What are you doing here, Vecchio?" 

"I wanted toow!" he glared at Fraser, who had opened an alcohol packet and was cleaning the cut on his head. "Watch it!" 

"I have to clean it, Ray. Hold still." 

"It hurts!" 

"I'm almost done." He peered closely at it, gently prodding at the area around the gash. "I don't think it needs stitches." He squeezed some orange salve on the cut and then placed a large bandage over it. "Done." 

While Fraser tended to Ray, Welsh was speaking to a uniformed officer. When the young man walked off, Welsh said, "They've moved the cars. Rowanski, your car won't start, so I had it moved until you can get it looked at. Vecchio's is right outside the door. I think you and the Constable better take him home." 

Fraser nodded. "I think he needs some rest." 

"Yeah, get him out of here." Welsh said. 

Fraser pulled Ray up and helped him out with an arm around his waist while Rowanski held the doors. They managed to get him in the back of the GTO and Fraser slid in next to him. The mountie gave her the directions and within fifteen minutes they were pulling up in front of Ray's apartment. She helped him pull the groggy blond out. 

His eyes fluttered and he mumbled, "Frase..." before collapsing. 

Fraser caught him up in his arms and carried him inside. In the elevator, Rowanski fished the keys from Ray's pocket. When they got to his door, she unlocked it and Fraser settled him on the couch. 

The Canadian busied himself for several minutes, getting a blanket and pillow, pulling Ray's shoes off, and getting him into a comfortable position. Ray was dozing restlessly, his long lashes fluttering against stubbled cheeks. Fraser fought the urge to run his hands over Ray's brow and glanced over at Rowanski, leaning against the counter. "He's normally quite reasonable." He felt the need to defend his friend. 

"I'm sure." 

"I'll have to stay here and watch him, he may have a concussion." 

"Should we call an ambulance? Take him to the hospital?" 

She seemed genuinely concerned and Fraser's opinion of her inched higher. "I doubt that it's that serious, but I think I should stay, just in case." 

"Okay. I'll call a cab." 

Fraser shook his head, "You can take Ray's car." 

"I'd prefer not to." She motioned to the phone, "May I?" 

"Certainly." When she was finished, he offered, "Would you like some coffee?" 

"No, thanks. I'm going to head back to work. I'll see you later, Ben." She walked to the door. 

"Diana?" 

She turned. "Yeah?" 

"Thank you." Not many people would have been as reasonable after an accident, or as caring. 

"For?" 

He motioned to Ray, soundly asleep. "For helping me get him home." 

"Not a problem. Call me if you need any help, okay?" 

"I will. And Diana?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What Ray said to you back at the precinct? How he acted?" 

"What about it?" 

"He's not normally like that." Fraser hoped that she didn't harbor any ill feelings toward Ray. 

She smiled, "Okay, I'll take your word for it." She stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. "I wonder if either of them has realized that they're in love with each other?" 

When she left, Fraser went to the small chair across from the couch and settled himself for a night of observation. "Ray," he whispered to the man who was more important to him than anyone else, "what in the hell is wrong with you lately?" He wanted to gather Ray into his arms and shake some sense into that fuzzy blond head... then kiss everything better. He sighed, knowing it would never happen. 

## 

When the muffled groan echoed through the room, he opened his eyes and looked at his friend sprawled across the couch. "Ray?" 

"Not so loud! My head is killin' me!" 

"I'm sorry." 

Ray rubbed his eyes and asked, "You been here all night?" 

"Yes." Fraser didn't understand the strange little smile that passed over Ray's face as he asked, "How do you feel?" 

"Like shit." He rolled over and groaned, "What the hell happened?" 

Fraser tossed off the light blanket and sat up. "What do you remember?" 

"Ummm... there was... I went to the station. Yeah, and then... ummm... oh shit!" He glanced up at Fraser with panic. "My car!" 

"Your car is fine. A small amount of body damage, but otherwise, no problems. You ran into Detective Rowanski." 

Ray's eyes went cold. "Who?" 

"Your new partner." Ray closed his eyes and Fraser continued, "She drove us here last night." He stood up and stretched out the kinks from sleeping in the cramped chair. "Quite an understanding woman." At Ray's silence, Fraser picked up his stetson and rubbed the band, trying to figure out what to say. "Why didn't you tell me that you were being partnered?" he couldn't help but wonder if that was the problem, and had to admit that the thought of Ray spending more time with someone else was disturbing as well. 

"Because there was nothin' to tell. I told Welsh that I wasn't going to ride with anyone else." Ray opened his eyes. "Unless you...unless you don't want to be my partner anymore." 

"Not at all, but I don't like surprises." He set his hat back down and went to the kitchen. He pulled aspirin from the cabinet and filled a glass of water, setting them in front of Ray. "When are you coming back to work?" 

"When Welsh gets rid of her." 

"You're in the middle of the Lelewel investigation." 

"Yeah? Well, then, I guess Welsh better get his ass in gear." 

"She seems to have made herself at home." 

"Good for her." Ray reached for the pills, swallowing them with half the water. 

"She's at your desk." 

Ray's eyes narrowed but he remained silent, his long fingers playing with the glass. 

"She's also taking over your cases...until further notice." 

He slammed the glass down and said, "Listen, Frase, this is a matter of...of..." 

"Principle?" 

"Yeah, thanks. It's a matter of principle. I've been telling Welsh for months that I didn't want another partner, and I'm not going to stroll back in there and accept one now." 

"Then why were you at the station yesterday?" 

"I was..." Ray glared at him. "Don't worry about it." He picked up the remote and leaned back. "Now, we got the whole day off, what do you wanna do?" 

"I have to work, then I'm going to the precinct." 

"The...? Why?" 

"I can be of assistance to Detective Rowanski." 

Ray glared at him. "You're going to help her?" 

"Of course." 

"But...but..." He shook his head. "But you're my partner." He felt like a child, whining to it's mommy, but he didn't want Fraser working with anyone else. 

"No, Detective Rowanski is your partner. And she is coming into the middle of several cases that I am familiar with." 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ray stood up and flung the remote into the cushions. "I've spent the past month dancing on Welsh's dark side to try and get out of this, and you're throwing a welcome party?" 

"Ray, I'm not working with the Chicago PD in any sort of official capacity. You're not working with the consulate, either. It's not up to us to decide whom we work with, it's up to our superiors. If I were to be assigned a partner by Inspector Thatcher, I would have to abide by it. It doesn't mean that you and I cannot work together in our off duty hours, nor does it affect our friendship." 

"But..." 

Fraser picked up his hat and stood up. "If you start to feel dizzy or sick to your stomach, call 911. You may have a slight concussion. I'll see you later." He hated to leave so abruptly, but he was afraid that if he stayed any longer, he'd wind up telling Ray exactly what he thought... well, if he could figure that out himself. 

Ray watched him leave, amazement rendering him speechless. 

## 

Ray pulled up in front of the Canadian Consulate and saw the mountie standing as still as a statue. He put his head on the steering wheel to wait. His head hurt, not so much from the healing gash, but from the turmoil he had been shuffling for so long: his assignment as Vecchio that threatened to take over his identity, his friendship with Fraser that sometimes seemed so much more, his job which required 110% 24- 7, and this new development with the 'partner'. He sometimes wanted to give everything up and run off to Bora Bora. Of course, that would mean losing Fraser... that thought caused him more pain than anything else and Ray quickly put the thought of running out of his brain. 

The door opened and the wolf jumped in, then the familiar red-coated form slid into the passenger seat. 

"I didn't expect to see you, Ray. Head feeling any better?" 

He started the car and pulled away from the curb without a word to his friend. 

"Should you be driving already?" 

Ray reached out and turned on the radio. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, something stupid like 'I like you, Fraser. Want to shack up?' would come out. He gave himself a shake. Where the hell did THAT thought just come from??? He changed the station, trying to clear his head. 

"It would seem that Inspector Thatcher has given me the next two days off." Fraser's voice was confused, but he didn't ask for an explanation of Ray's silence. He turned to the wolf in the backseat. "I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for lunch." 

Dief whined and nosed Ray's cheek. Ray pulled away. 

The mountie put his hand under the animal's chin, turning Dief's eyes back to him. "It won't hurt you to--" before he could finish, he was nearly thrown off balance as Ray whipped the car into a parking lot. 

"Get the wolf some food." When Fraser had stepped out, Dief jumped into Ray's lap. "Get off me, hound!" he snapped. The wolf nosed at his hand and he sighed. "Damn wolf," he buried his face in the thick gray fur, drawing comfort from the sturdy animal. A short time later he heard: 

"Ray?" 

"What?" his voice was muffled by the wolf. 

"Is there something wrong?" Fraser asked as he slid into the seat and shut the door. 

"Nothin'. Just got a headache." 

"I see." 

After a moment Ray looked up. "What does that mean?" 

"What?" 

"'I see'. You keep saying that." 

"I was trying to be sympathetic." 

"Sympathetic?" Ray shifted and Dief hopped to the backseat. "Listen, Frase, I don't need your sympathy." 

"If you say so, Ray." Fraser opened one of the bags and handed Dief a sandwich. 

"I just did." They drove in silence, except for Dief's munching. 

When they pulled up to the precinct, Fraser shifted in his seat, "Ray?" 

"I was here yesterday to get back to work. I'm not gonna let some rookie drive me away from my job." He glared at the Canadian, "But I don't like it." 

"Understood." Fraser managed to keep the smile off his face. He had known that Ray would cave in and go back to work, being a cop was all he knew. 

## 

Back at his desk, Ray shuffled papers, rearranged the pens in the holder, and cleaned out his top drawer. "She messed every fucking thing up!" 

"It doesn't seem too disorganized." 

"What IS your problem?" Ray snapped, annoyed at the mild expression on his face. 

"I don't have a problem, Ray. But you seem to." 

"I'm fine." 

"If you say so." 

Ray looked at the man he had inherited as partner. Taking over the identity of a man had been a daunting task, but the addition of Fraser had made it easier to handle. Fraser made a lot of things easier to handle. He tossed the papers back on the desk. "Shit. I'm sorry, Frase." 

"For?" 

"For being such an ass all morning." 

"Anything I can help you with?" 

Ray shrugged. "Not really. I can pretty much be an ass all by myself." 

Fraser chuckled. "Ah." 

"Anyway, I've got to get back into the Lelewel investigation." 

"Refamiliarize me with it?" Fraser knew all the facts, but he hoped that by getting Ray resubmersed, the blond's tension would ease. 

"This guy was found dead in a hotel. Apparently some kind of bigwig, here on a diplomatic whatsawhosit." 

"And have you made any progress on the case?" 

"No. Welsh has been riding my ass for three weeks, but I can't get anywhere on it. I'm getting the runaround by the Polish consulate and--" 

"And that's why I'm here." Rowanski walked up, pulling a chair from the cafeteria behind her. "I bumped into Frannie in the hallway, she told me you were back. So I brought an extra seat, until I can get a desk pulled over here." 

Ray shrugged, "Whatever." 

Fraser got to his feet and helped Rowanski with the heavy wooden chair, "So, Diana," he ignored Ray's snort at his use of her name, "did you get your car to the mechanic?" 

"Yeah, it's something minor. Should be fixed by tomorrow." 

"Goody," Ray murmured under his breath. 

"The accident report should be on your desk by later this afternoon. We had a witness, an Officer Penderland, and he confirmed that you hit me." 

Ray glared at her, opening his mouth to argue, but at Fraser's warning look, he merely shrugged. "My insurance should take care of it," he bit out. 

"Good." She settled herself in the chair and asked, "What's the deal with the Lelewel case? Anything new?" 

He tossed the file across to her. "Read it yourself." He stood up and said, "I'm going for coffee." 

Fraser made a depreciating gesture and asked, "Diana, would you excuse us?" 

She asked wryly, "Do I have a choice?" She watched them walk out and smiled. They fought worse than her parents. 

The lanky cop was leaning against the sandwich machine. Fraser started to speak, but Ray cut him off with, "I told Welsh yesterday that I wasn't going to work with her." 

"It's only logical that the leftenant paired her with you. You are the only detective in this department without an official partner." 

"You know as well as I do that that is bullshit." Ray's voice was strained, his expression of worry mirrored the look in Fraser's eyes. "This is the brass's way of cutting you out. They've never been thrilled with you being here." 

"We don't know that for sure." 

"The hell we don't! Welsh has gotten flack ever since you paired up with... me." He had started to say 'Vecchio' and remembered at the last moment to correct. "I'm surprised that someone hadn't been assigned earlier." He rubbed his forehead and let his long fingers rest against his eyes for a moment. "I don't like it, Fraser. I don't like being dictated to." 

"Regardless of why Detective Rowanski is here, she has been assigned as your partner and you shouldn't hold this against her." 

"Fuck her." 

"Are you always this pleasant, or is it a special occasion?" she snapped as she walked up. At Fraser's curious look, she explained, "I wanted some coffee. I didn't know you two were in here." 

"Sure, sweetcheeks." 

She folded her arms. "Awww... Vecchio, stop. I feel so welcome... you already have a pet name for me." 

"Yeah, and it's a lot nicer than the one I had yesterday." He stalked back toward his desk. "Rhymes with 'witch'." 

She followed him, with Fraser behind her. "Oh, that's SO original! Did you think that up all by yourself?" 

"No, I read it off your resume." 

"Good one, Vecchio," sarcasm dripped like honey. 

"Do you think we could start going through these cases? I do have a job to do." 

"Are you asking me? Or someone who cares?" 

"Why the hell would I ask you? You're just a rookie." 

In one fluid move she was leaning over his desk, her face close to his. "Prosiak arogancki!" She paused and then said, "You may not like it, hell, you may not like ME, but it can't be helped. I've got a job to do as well, and unfortunately, it's got to be with you." Rowanski moved even closer, their foreheads almost touching. "So, we can either figure out how to get along, or I can just kick your ass right here, right now. Rozumiec?" 

He stared at her for a long moment, impressed with her attitude and unwillingness to back down. "Yeah, I understand." 

"Good." She stood up and said, "I'm going to get that coffee now. I'll be back in ten minutes, and I'd like to get to work." 

She walked away with Dief at her heels, and Fraser frowned. "Prosiak arogancki?" 

Ray shrugged, trying to regain his equilibrium. "She called me an arrogant pig." 

"I didn't know you spoke Polish." 

"I know a little." 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What does 'Uprzec sie przy czyms, wilk przyjaciel' mean?" 

Ray replied, "I'm not sure... something about having a heart set on... something. Where did you hear that?" 

"Something she said to Dief yesterday." 

"Oh." Ray turned on his computer and murmured, "Wilk przyjaciel means 'Friend Wolf'." 

"'Friend Wolf'?" The mountie smiled. "Interesting term." 

Ray rubbed his eyes and leaned forward to prop his elbows on the desk. "She's got a way with words, that's for sure." He glared toward Welsh's office. "I can't work with her." 

"Then you'll be suspended." 

"Fine." He slammed his hands on the desk for emphasis. "I could use a fucking vacation, anyway!" 

"Of course, it will simply signify to everyone that you were unable to work with Diana." 

Ray let a long, slow, calming breath, rubbing his fingers over his forehead in short, hard movements. He bit out, "Damn you." 

"I'm sorry?" Fraser had on his 'innocent Canadian' expression. 

When Ray looked up again, he murmured, "You're right." His shoulders slumped and his eyes were red, but the worst of the anger had evaporated. 

"Ah. Of course." 

"I guess having someone else to do some of the grunt work won't be so bad." 

"Grunt work?" 

"Yeah...she can stay here and finish all of these reports while me and you hit the streets." 

Fraser commented, "I don't think she'll like that." 

"I didn't ask for your opinion," the barely evaporated anger threatened to flare again. 

"No, you didn't." Fraser stood and retrieved his hat. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To check on Diefenbaker." He didn't add 'and to let you calm down' as he walked away. 

It wasn't hard to find the wolf. He was sitting at Rowanski's feet, happily munching on bits of raisin cookie. "You're going to get sick if you keep eating that," he said to the wolf. 

"I'm sorry. He looked so pitiful, I couldn't resist giving him some." 

"It's all right. He begs from everyone." 

She offered, "Want some coffee?" 

"No, thank you." He put his stetson on the table and sat. "Ray is... he's not...well, Ray is..." Fraser cleared his throat. "Ray is a good friend and an excellent police officer." 

"You speak highly of him." 

"He is a good man. We have been working together for... three years." 

"So, what is a Canadian doing in Chicago?" Fraser gave her the condensed version of the story, elaborating only on his father, and when he finished she murmured, "I'm sorry about your loss." 

"Thank you." He didn't tell her that Bob Fraser was sitting at the table behind her, or that Ray was leaning in the doorway watching them. 

She stirred her cold coffee and said, "Four months ago, my partner was killed." 

Fraser searched her face, it was blank. "How long had the two of you been working together?" 

"Four years. Since I graduated from the academy." Her hand found it's way to Dief's head, resting on her thigh. "Since he died, I've been the third wheel at the 13th. I was hoping that this transfer would be a fresh start." She paused. "I'm sorry, Constable. I didn't mean to come between you and Detective Vecchio. I'll go to Lieutenant Welsh and ask him to reverse my transfer." Her voice shook and she looked down at the wolf. 

Ray's face reflected contrition and he silently begged Fraser to fix the situation. The Canadian said, "That won't be necessary. I'm sure that the three of us can work together." 

"I checked Vecchio out." She shrugged, "I've got a friend in Records and she let me use the computer for a while. He's got a hell of a record, I felt honored to be partnered with him." 

"He can be difficult, but he will come around." 

"I had a different image of him, though. I thought he'd be a lot like my last partner...Spinelli, Brian Spinelli. They are both older, Italian, single career cops. I expected him to be dark...with a flashy jacket and a collection of really nice shoes." She smiled sadly. "Brian loved his shoes. He spent way too much on them, and was always bragging about the 'fine imported Italian leather'." 

Her description brought up bittersweet memories of the real Ray Vecchio. Around the lump in his throat, Fraser said, "He sounds like a good man." He saw Ray look down and knew that he had recognized the physical description as well. 

"I guess I shouldn't have done that... the cultural stereotyping. I get it a lot, too, being Polish." 

Ray looked up at that and took a step forward, then leaned back against the wall, a sour expression on his face. 

"Brian used to be a detective. He got demoted over some shitty Internal Affairs investigation. About two years before I partnered with him, there were rumors that he had acted improperly... roughed up a few too many suspects. The only thing they could pin on him was taking a swing at some junkie who was resisting arrest." She sighed, "I know it was wrong, but it was only one punch. They fucked his career good. Busted him down to Sargent and put him back on the beat." She looked at Fraser, determining how far to trust him. "The night before he died, Brian told me that he had just made detective again. And that he was supposed to go undercover. He didn't give me specifics, but it was a major case... deep cover. He would have been gone for a long time. He wasn't supposed to tell me, but he didn't think it was right to just take off." 

Fraser's mind told him that it was too much of a coincidence, it was highly unlikely Vecchio took Spinelli's place. 

"We got a call about a stiff over on Richmond Avenue. We get there and the ambulance, coroner, three patrol cars... everyone's already there. Brian starts asking around, looking for witnesses." She played with the paper napkin, tearing it into tiny pieces as she spoke. "The next thing we know, shots are flying. Everyone hits the dirt. I pull my piece and I'm trying to figure out where they came from. I see the perp, standing right under the streetlight. I took the guy out with one shot... it was like slow motion... I had my gun, and I didn't even think... the guy was shooting at us, with civilians standing around... so I pulled the trigger." Her hands were shaking and Dief's liquid eyes never left her face as she spoke. "He fell and I remember just standing there... it felt like I was... I don't know... like I was stone or something." Rowanski took a shuddering breath and continued, "It was the first time I had ever fired my weapon in the line of duty." 

Ray's face was pale and Fraser knew he was remembering the Botrelle case, the case that had changed his career, his life. 

"Then I saw Brian laying on the ground. Just lying there, like the perp. I already knew, but I still yelled for help and ran to him." Her hands were clutching at Dief's thick scruff as she spoke. "I dropped and pulled him over... and I knew." 

Fraser asked, "He was killed instantly?" 

"Yeah. Bullet right through the throat. I rolled him over and his eyes were... they were already empty." She swallowed and said, "They gave me the flag at the funeral... there wasn't anyone else." 

"You did your duty. That suspect was dangerous and you did what you had to do to protect the public." 

"I know." She rotated her shoulders, shifting the leather holster she wore. "Later I heard that they found another cop to take over Brian's case, the big undercover sting. I had to take a leave, I spent three months talking to a shrink and I thought I was going to go nuts from sitting at home watching soap operas all day. As soon as I could, I went back to work. The Captain watched me like a hawk the first three weeks I was back. I was stuck with the shit cases that no one else wanted to take. A lot of desk work. Then I found out that I made detective. But Brian is really the one who should be here." 

"Your partner's death wasn't your fault," Ray finally spoke and she jumped. 

"Son of a bitch!" She whirled, hair flying. "Don't do that!" Her hand was hovering over her gun and she lowered it, taking a deep breath. "How long have you been there?" 

"Long enough." Ray scratched at his throat and said, "I'm sorry I gave you so much shit, back in the squad room." 

"I don't need your pity, Detective. And I don't need you telling me that Brian wasn't my fault. I know the drill, I did the sessions." She looked down at Dief who was nosing her arm and she gave him a reassuring pat. "I'm fine, wilk przyjaciel. Everything's fine." 

Ray lowered himself into the seat and said, "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop." 

"Yeah? Well, I'm not normally so... open. But after Constable Fraser told me about his father, I felt that I should return the favor." 

"Actually, the reason I came after you is because I was going to yell at you for driving my car last night." He smiled and shrugged, "I figured you'd had enough shit today, what with your crappy resume hanging over your head and all." 

Rowanski kept petting the wolf and after several minutes of silence she said, "Buy me dinner and I'll think about forgiving you." 

Ray checked out her face before replying. She was smiling, although her eyes were still shadowed. "Do you like steak?" 

"Yeah." Dief whined and she added, "Of course, Ben and Diefenbaker will have to join us as well." 

"Oh, of course," Ray replied as she stood and tossed her cup before walking out, Dief still at her heels. When they were alone, he looked over at Fraser. "Shit." 

"What, Ray?" 

"Do you think? Spinelli and...?" he left the name hanging between them. 

"It is possible. It would have been the right time frame." 

"Damn." 

"Indeed." 

"I guess I should start reviewing cases with her," he said as he walked out. 

Fraser picked up his hat to follow, stopping when he heard the voice behind him: 

"Interesting." 

He looked at his father. "What is?" 

Bob Fraser, looking remarkably good for someone who had been dead over three years, replied, "How your Yank replaced hers." 

"We don't know that." 

"It's an awfully big coincidence, don't you think?" 

"It doesn't matter what I think. Nothing will change what happened." 

"Well, no. But it's still interesting." 

"Yes." 

Bob smiled, "She looks like a sturdy woman." 

"What?" 

"She could make a good wife. For a Yank." 

"Dad!" 

"You need to settle down, Son. I'm getting tired of waiting for grandchildren." 

"You're dead!" 

"That's beside the point. You need to stop mooning over your partner and get together with a good woman." 

As his father began a lecture on 'How to Marry and Produce Children', Fraser rolled his eyes and walked out. His father could be SO infuriating sometimes! When he got to Ray's desk, Rowanski already had a corner cleared off. "You seem to have made yourself at home." 

"Well, I haven't hung up my Ramones poster, but it'll do." 

"You could use my seat, if you'd like," Fraser offered. 

"No, this one is fine. If I need to use the computer, perhaps Detective Vecchio will" 

"You may as well call me Ray." 

She looked at him, surprised. "All right, Ray." 

Fraser asked, "So, what did you mean when you said you were here for the Lelewel case?" 

"It was sort of transferred here along with me. Lelewel spoke only Polish, as do his friends and family. If you'll check some of the secondary investigation, you'll see that I translated." 

Ray picked up the file and shuffled through it. "It says here that someone from the Polish Consulate did that." 

"I've done some work with the Consulate." 

"I didn't even know that there was a Polish Consulate in Chicago." 

Fraser noted, "It's just an office, actually. Downtown in the Raynor Building. I've been there a couple of times, on official business." 

"Well, let's get to work." She pulled out the autopsy photographs and the three of them moved closer to start working on the case. 

"Vecchio!" 

Three heads snapped up at Welsh's shout. 

"There's been a shooting at the Median. Get over there." 

"That's where the Polish Consulate houses their guests!" Rowanski exclaimed. 

## 

Ray pulled up behind a squad car. "Come on!" They ran through the door and he flashed his badge at the uniformed officer by the elevators. "What's going on?" 

"I'm not sure, Detective. I'm the first one on the scene." 

Rowanski showed him her badge and asked, "Back up on the way?" 

"Yes." 

Ray said, "You stay here and let them know what's going on. We're going up." 

"The clerk said the disturbance was called in from the sixth floor." He eyed the mountie and Ray said: 

"He's with us." They got in the elevator and Ray punched the '6' button. He pulled his gun. "Okay, Fraser, you stay behind me." He pulled his glasses from his pocket and slipped them on. "Rowanski, how good of a shot are you?" 

She grinned and pulled out her weapon. "Third in my class." 

"Fan-fucking-tastic. You get behind Fraser." 

The doors opened and they moved out slowly. There was a man lying in the middle of the hallway. "Shit." Ray glanced around as he advanced. He could see the pool of blood and he knelt down to check for a pulse, while at the same time keeping his eyes and ears open. "He's dead," he whispered over his shoulder. 

"He's been shot in the back," the Canadian replied. 

"Yeah, he was probably running." Ray stood back up and moved forward. There was an open door and he motioned toward it. "Maybe he came from" Ray heard the click of a gun being cocked and he dove into a doorway, pulling Fraser with him. A second later the bullet hit the frame less than an inch from his face. After visually confirming that the mountie was all right, he asked, "Rowanski, you okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Chicago PD!" He leaned out and fired back, seeing a dark figure darting into the open room. 

Fraser suggested, "You and Diana lay covering fire while I get closer." 

"Are you nuts?" Rowanski gasped. 

"What the hell are you gonna do? Talk him to death?" Ray called out, "Toss down your weapon and come put with your hands above your head!" Another shot answered him. 

"No, but I can get to the room and possibly unarm the suspect." 

"The only thing you'll do is get killed." He glared at his friend. "You're not Superman." A third shot splintered the wood by his head and he jerked back against the door. "Fuck! That was close." He shook his head and asked Fraser, "Why the hell can't you have a gun?" 

"I do, Ray. But since I'm not licensed to carry a loaded weapon in this country" 

"Fraser!" He cut the Canadian's speech off. "It was a...ummm...a re..." 

"Rhetorical?" offered Rowanski. 

"Yeah, a rhetorical question." Ray peeked around the corner and then shouted, "This is your last chance, pal! Come outta there!" After a moment of silence he looked at his partners. "I guess we head in." 

They ran toward the room, stopping to press themselves against the wall outside. "You hear anything?" Ray whispered. At their negative shakes, he said to Fraser, "Stay here until I call you." He motioned for Rowanski to mimic his movements. He held up his fingers one at a time, and on three they swung around the door. 

The room was a typical hotel accommodation, albeit larger and better decorated. Ray inched forward while Rowanski checked out the bathroom. It was empty and he made his way toward the large bed. A movement on the right caught his attention and he pointed his gun at the man who was trying to climb out of the window. "Chicago PD! Drop the weapon!" 

When the man saw Rowanski and Ray, he let the gun fall and held his hands up. 

Ray kept his gun on him as Rowanski quickly patted the man down. He tossed her the cuffs and she restrained the suspect. Ray recited the Miranda and put his gun in his shoulder holster. "You got that, buddy? Do you understand these rights?" 

"Nie porozumiec sie." 

Ray stepped back, surprised. "Shit." 

"He's speaking Polish," Rowanski said. "Moj du imie be Diana Rowanski b Ray Vecchio." /Our names are Diana Rowanski and Ray Vecchio./ "Ja policjant." /We're policemen./ 

The man's eyes widened but he remained quiet. 

Ray called Fraser in as Diana read the man his Miranda Rights. 

"Sie rozumiec?" /Do you understand?/ When the man didn't respond, she shouted, "Rozumiec?" 

"Tek." /Yes./ 

## 

Ray rubbed his eyes. It had taken several hours to get things straightened out and back to the precinct, but here he was, after a hard day's work, rewarded with a reluctant perp and a superior officer breathing down his neck. They had been trying to get something out of the suspect for several hours. He watched Rowanski as she interrogated the suspect, amazed at how much Polish he was still able to understand, since it had been several years since he had spoken the language. 

Rowanski slammed her hands down on the table and exclaimed, "Prosze sie poczestowac! Przejsc na druga st rone imie!" /Help yourself! Give us information or a name!/ 

The suspect they had arrested was Nathaniel Derwig, a Polish national who was also a suspected contract killer. He leaned back in his seat. "Ja potrzeba la lonsze." 

She glanced over at Fraser and Ray. "He wants his lawyer." 

Fraser nodded, "He does have a legal right to one." 

Ray snapped, "No! Make him tell us who he's workin' for!" 

She turned back to Derwig. "Sie poslac po lonsze kiedy edzie imie!" /You'll get your lawyer when you give up a name!/ 

"Sie dzialac komus na nerwy." /You're getting on my nerves./ 

Ray moved around the table and pulled the man up by his shirtfront. "Damn you! I haven't even started! Time's up! We're going to do this now, got it?" 

Rowanski translated, "Czas uplynal! Zrobimy to, masz to?" 

"Ray!" 

"Stay outta this, Fraser!" He gave Lelewel a shake, anger getting the best of him. In a voice low enough only for Derwig to hear, he growled, "Sie idiota! /You idiot!/ "Sie odci ac moge oc sie nie pomoze!" /I will kick you in the head if you don't give it up!/ He didn't see Rowanski's face pale as his words reached her ears. 

Derwig's eyes widened. "Sie przeczaca od ten!" /You can't do that!/ 

Ray grinned. "Ja zepsuc sie potrzeba." /I can be as bad as I want./ 

He swallowed. "Sie policjant." /You're a policeman./ 

"Ile co?" /So what?/ 

He glanced at Rowanski and then back at Ray. "Wszystko w porzadku." /All right./ 

Ray pushed him back in the chair. "Dobrze." /Good./ He went back over and plopped in the chair. "Rowanski, go for it." She nodded, a dumbfounded expression on her face. Ray motioned for Fraser to follow him as he walked to the observation room next door. 

Welsh stood there with arms folded. "You were pushing it, Vecchio." 

"I got him talking, didn't I?" 

"Just watch it, Detective." 

Ray watched Rowanski through the glass She sat across from Derwig. "Jak sie miew?" /How are you doing?/ 

"Wszystko w porzadku." /All right./ 

Fraser asked, "What are they saying?" 

"Wait, you know Polish?" Welsh looked at Ray. 

"A little." 

He glanced at Fraser and then said, "Don't let it get out." 

Ray knew that even something as simple as knowing a foreign language could bring his cover crashing down. "I'm not stupid, Lieutenant." 

"I never said you were. What are they saying?" 

"He's saying that he only did what he was told... by someone named Murcuriel. He says that whatever the American justice system chooses to do for him is of no...ummm..." 

"Probably 'of no consequence'," Fraser filled in. 

"Yeah, maybe." He listened and remarked, "She's trying to get him to tell her why he did it." He listened as she berated the man, her voice raising in volume. He couldn't understand everything, her accent was radically different than his Grandmother's, and she was speaking quickly, biting the words out. Derwig kept his head down, occasionally offering the one or two word answer, but not elaborating. "She's telling him that she can't help him if he won't cooperate." 

"All right, I've got to call the Chief, there's a big rush to get this thing solved. The Consulate is putting major heat on the mayor's office." Welsh motioned to the mirror, "Keep me informed." 

"Yes, sir." 

When Welsh had left, Fraser said, "You were rather rough with Mr. Derwig." 

Diana got to her feet and Ray said, "Hold on, Frase." When he opened the door to the other room, she was shouting at Derwig. 

"Coz przy moc? Nie prosze sie poczestowac!" /What can I do? You won't help yourself!/ 

He glared at the both of them. "Ja lonsze?" /My lawyer?/ 

"Yeah, yeah." Ray motioned to the uniformed officer to take Derwig away. "Okay, now we go and figure out who this Mercurial guy is." 

Rowanski stared at him. "What the hell is going on here?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I didn't pick up on it before, although it seemed a little weird... you know Polish!" 

Ray flinched and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the observation room where Fraser sat. "What are you talking about?" 

"I heard you in there, threatening Derwig!" 

Ray stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You heard wrong." 

"Bullshit!" She glanced over at Fraser, "Do you know Polish, too?" 

"No, but I am fluent in French, In" 

"Shut up, Fraser!" Ray snapped. "Rowanski, it's nothing, okay?" 

She stared at him for a long moment. "Vecchio nie Polske imie." /Vecchio isn't a Polish name./ 

"Nie, Wloski." /No, it's Italian./ "Zostawic w spokoju!" /Leave it alone!/ 

Fraser shifted in his seat, "Ray, I think we'd better call the Leftenant in." 

"No!" he turned to Rowanski, "Listen, I'm..." he took a deep breath, "I'm Ray Vecchio, okay?" he stressed the last word and gave her a look. 

She read the expression on his face, then Fraser's. "All right. For now. But as soon as it's safe, I want an explanation." She turned and walked out without another word. 

Ray sat in a nearby chair and propped his feet up. He knew Fraser was watching him with that 'I'm going to be patient until you talk to me about what happened' look. "You're pissed." He folded his arms. 

"Concerned is more like it." 

"We'll work it out. I'll let Welsh know and he'll fill her in." 

"That simple?" 

"Yeah." 

"I see." He stepped out into the hallway and looked around. "Have you seen Diefenbaker?" The wolf had disappeared shortly after they had gotten back to the precinct. 

"He's probably under Frannie's desk." He hoped the disappointment didn't show in his face. 

Fraser looked over. "Ah, yes. There he is. Well," he turned back to Ray, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." 

Ray collected his things and followed Fraser down the hall. ""I'm leaving anyway, Frase. Why don't you just let me take you home?" 

"That won't be necessary." 

Ray couldn't take the cold shoulder any longer and stepped in front of Fraser. "Why are you pissed at me?" 

"I'm WORRIED about your attitude... and your cover." 

"My attitude is fine." 

"You threatened that man!" 

"I didn't do anything illegal!" 

Fraser shook his head, "That's actually beside the point. Your cover is the more important concern. You are not the only one at risk." 

"Oh, now here it comes! God forbid anything should happen to your precious Vec" he bit the name back and grabbed Fraser by the front of his tunic. "Damn you!" He pushed him against the wall, not an easy task with the mountie's large frame. "I am sick and tired of living under his shadow! I'm NOT him! Stop wishing I was!" 

"I'm not." 

"Not what?" 

"Not wishing you were him. I'm perfectly content with who you are." 

"Don't lie to me!" Ray's face was livid with rage and his breath came in short gasps. "Don't you fucking lie to me!" 

Fraser placed his large hands over Ray's. "I've never lied to you." 

They stared at each other for a long moment and then Ray stepped back, unable to go any further. Exasperated, he ran his hands through his spiky hair. "You don't think Rowanski is gonna be a problem, do you?" 

"Not intentionally, no." 

"But?" 

"We need to let the Leftenant know." 

Ray shifted, twisting his neck to ease the tension in his muscles. "Yeah, okay." 

## 

Rowanski tapped on the door and stepped in. "Lieutenant?" 

"Come in, Detective." 

She looked at Fraser and Ray and then at Welsh. "Is there a problem?" 

"It's come to my attention that you've noticed Detective Vecchio isn't everything he claims to be." 

She swallowed and then nodded, "It had crossed my mind, yes." 

Welsh stood up and walked around the desk. "As far as anyone needs to know, he IS Detective Raymond Vecchio." 

"Okay." She understood that for some reason this man was undercover as Vecchio. She folded her arms and glanced at Ray, who was suddenly interested in the floor tiles. "This won't cause a problem with the Lelewel investigation, will it?" 

"As long as Detective Vecchio remembers he's Italian and doesn't understand a word of Polish, no." 

Ray shrugged, "It won't happen again." 

Welsh turned his attention to Ray. "It can't happen again." 

"Yes, sir." 

Fraser spoke up, "I don't believe anyone other than the four of us know about this." 

"Derwig does." 

Welsh looked at Rowanski as if considering her words. "Vecchio spoke to him?" 

Ray answered before she could with: "I got pissed, it was no big deal." 

"It IS a big deal, Detective! Have you forgotten why you're here?" 

Ray blanched. "No." 

"Rowanski, what did he say to the suspect?" 

She glanced over at Ray, then at Fraser. She shrugged, "Nothing important, sir. The suspect was calling me some rather colorful names, and Ray told him to sit down and shut up, that's all." 

"That's all?" 

She nodded. 

Welsh gave each of them a long searching look before going back to his chair. "I don't want it to happen again." 

The three of them murmured: "Yes sir." 

"Get the hell out of here." 

After Fraser shut Welsh's door behind them, Ray said, "Thanks, Rowanski." 

"No big deal." 

"Listen, I'm not always a fucking jerk, okay? I just got pissed at that guy, and listening to you two talk, it kind of brought back a lot of what I learned as a kid... I just... forgot." He realized how lame his words were and lowered his head, "I'm sorry." 

Fraser reminded, "You're here because you don't forget things like that, Ray." 

"Yeah, I know. The past few days have been pretty weird, though... what with the new partner thing, and the accident... my head still hurts, you know." 

Rowanski said, "I just don't want anything to jeopardize this case, or your... well, you know." She glanced at Fraser, "How are you involved with this?" 

"I've been Ray Vecchio's friend for three years." 

She looked at them, trying to figure out the connection. "Okay, whatever." 

"Why don't we go and grab some dinner, and we can figure out what the deal is with this case?" Ray suggested. 

"Let me grab my coat." She walked toward Ray's desk and asked over her shoulder, "Is this a good time to ask for that steak you owe" 

"Ozbyc sie czegos usunac cos!" /Kill them all!/ 

The shout came from down the hallway barely a second before bullets sprayed the room. Shouts and screams mixed with the loud report of gunfire echoed through the building for what seemed like an eternity. 

"GUN!" Ray and Fraser dove behind Huey's desk and after slipping on his glasses, Ray pulled his gun and was looking for the assailant. Several uniformed officers quickly subdued the gunman right outside the squadroom. "What the hell is going on?" Welsh's voice carried over the confusion. Everyone was milling around, trying to get a handle on things, and Ray glanced over to see where Rowanski had gotten herself. 

"Oh my God!" he saw her sitting against Frannie's desk and ran over. "Get an ambulance!" 

She looked up at Ray, "Was anyone...?" 

He grabbed her shoulders and gently maneuvered her to the floor. "Shhh... don't worry about that, just save your strength." He glanced around, the gunman had been taken down to holding and people were starting to gather around. 

"Ambulance is on the way," Welsh was leaning over them. 

Huey brought some towels from the shower and Ray wadded them up to press over her stomach, at the same time slipping a hand beneath her to quell the bleeding from her back. "Rowanski?" her eyes fluttered shut and he snapped, "Hey! Look at me!" She turned her head toward him and he said, "Open your eyes." 

She did as he instructed, with great effort. "Ja... dobrze czynic...?" 

"Yeah, you did just fine. Shhh... rest now." Ray quickly figured out that that she didn't realize she was speaking Polish. "You're gonna be fine, Rowanski." 

"Daj to mnie...?" /Do something for me?/ 

"Anything. Zyczenia." The pool of blood beneath her was spreading, he could feel it's heat under his knees. Another coughing fit racked her body, this time bringing bloody froth to her lips. When she could speak, her words were too faint for him to hear. "What?" He had to lean down to hear her. 

"Sie mie... be racje imie?" /Tell me your real name?/ 

He pulled back to look at her. Her face, normally pale, was pasty, and her eyes heavy-lidded. Her hands shook and her breathing was wet-sounding from the blood slowly filling her lungs. He leaned down, placing his lips against her ear, and whispered, "Moj imie be Stanley Raymond Kowalski." 

"Wyzdrowiec... dobrze polska imie..." /That's better, a good Polish name./ 

Ray shouted, "Get me a blanket! She's freezing!" He wanted to believe that the chill of her skin was due to the temperature of the room. Fraser slipped out of his tunic and spread it over her. 

She looked at the mountie and murmured, "Sie c dobrej mysli." /You have a good heart./ 

He smiled, even though he didn't understand. He looked up at Welsh and gave a slight shake of his head. The lieutenant turned and murmured something to Huey, who ran off. Fraser centered his attention back on Ray and Rowanski. The blond had gathered her into his arms and was rocking her, heedless of the blood and gore. When Ray's voice started to crack, Fraser's heart skipped a beat and he wished there were something more he could do. 

Ray murmured, "Na... na stale ha wspolnik." /It's good having you for a partner./ 

She gasped, "Ray, sie wcale... nie poznac... mie." /You don't know me./ 

"Ja nie naraz." /I don't have to./ He looked back down into her face and offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

She pressed her hand against Ray's, the blood on their skin warm and slick. "Zaraz kanadyjski... edzie mowi milosc..." Her words were cut short by a violent cough. 

Ray crushed her against him as her body shuddered. "Where the fuck is that ambulance?" 

"Ray." 

He glared at Fraser. "Go find out where they are." 

"Ray" 

"Do it, Fraser!" 

"Ray, she's gone." The mountie put a hand on his shoulder and repeated, "She's gone." 

He realized that she wasn't breathing. "Rowanski?" he loosened his grip and looked into her face. Her eyes were flat and staring, her body silent and limp. "RoDiana?" He brushed her hair away from her brow and looked at Fraser. His throat went tight and he couldn't speak. 

Fraser leaned forward and wrapped both of them in his embrace. 

## 

"Let me drive you home." Fraser finally broke the silence in the room. They hadn't spoken since the EMTs had coaxed Ray into letting them take Rowanski's body. Fraser had helped him up and led him to the showers, where they had both stripped and cleaned off the blood, then changed into spare sweats from Ray's locker. Since then they had been sitting in the cafeteria, staring into cold cups of stale coffee. 

"I can do it." Ray pulled his keys from his pocket. 

"If you wish." They walked down to the car together, Dief following. "Are you hungry?" 

"No." 

Ray made a left at the stop light and Fraser asked, "Have you forgotten how to get to the Consulate?" 

"No." 

"You normally go straight." 

"Maybe I'm not going to the Consulate." 

"I see." 

After several minutes of silence Ray asked, "Don't you even want to know where we're going?" 

"Yes, but I had assumed that you would tell me when you were ready." 

"Fraser, you are the most irritating man..." Ray let his voice trail off and took a deep breath. "We're going to my place." 

"I see." 

He glanced over at the mountie. "Do you want to know why?" 

"Why?" 

"Because... hell, I don't know." 

"Ah." 

Ray made a right and pulled up in front of his building. "'Ah'? That's all you have to say?" 

"What would you like me to say? I obviously have no choice but to go where the car is headed." 

"Is it okay that we're here?" He watched Fraser ran his thumb over his brow, a sign that he was upset. 

"It's fine." 

Ray looked at his friend. "Fraser, I just..." He just what? He didn't even know what he wanted to say "Come on in." Fraser got out of the GTO and motioned Dief out. They walked into the building without a word. Ray opened the door and said, "Make yourself at home." To Dief he warned, "Don't eat the turtle." He went to the kitchen and pulled two bottles of apple juice from the fridge. "Juice?" 

"Thank you." Fraser opened it and took a sip. He sat on the couch and looked up at Ray expectantly. 

"Want something to eat?" 

"No, thank you." 

Ray set his juice down. "Ummm...wanna watch TV?" 

"Not particularly." 

"Okay." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he tried to figure out how to start. "We've been friends for a while, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Yeah. And you know I like you, right?" 

"I like you, too, Ray." 

"I know... I know that when he left, it was... it was hard. I mean, you come back and there I was, and you didn't really have time to, you know, adjust." Fraser's unwavering gaze was more than a little unnerving and Ray started to pace. "And this whole partnership thing was really hard to get used to, but we managed, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Yeah. And I got used to you hangin' around, you know? Even though I don't always... you know, act like it." 

"I see." 

"I've been a real asshole the past couple of days, and I'm sorry. I just didn't like this new... partner. I don't like being told what to do." 

Fraser reminded, "We could still work together, Ray, no matter what." 

"Yeah, but there was gonna be someone else there. And I was..." he took a long drink of his juice and looked at Fraser, uncomfortable with saying the words. "I was afraid that things would change with us." 

"Adjustments always have to be made." 

"No, Frase. I meant that... I was afraid we wouldn't... you know, spend as much time together anymore." 

"I see." Fraser wasn't sure where Ray was headed with this conversation, so he waited. 

"Anyway, I just wanted to say... thanks, for helping me earlier and stuff. I didn't really thank you before, for helping yesterday. And then..." His throat ached at the memory of Rowanski's body going limp in his arms. He hadn't gotten to know her well enough, hadn't had enough time, hadn't... "God! This is so unfair! She was a good cop!" He turned toward the wall. "It shouldn't have happened like that." 

"No, it shouldn't." 

"She told me something before..." 

"What was it?" 

"You're gonna think I'm an idiot." 

"I will not." 

Fraser actually looked offended and Ray sighed. "I'm sorry, Frase. I didn't mean it that way." 

"What do you mean?" He wasn't a man prone to emotional outbursts, but if Ray didn't get to the point soon, he was going to reach out and snap his neck! 

Ray sat on the edge of the coffee table, his knees brushing Fraser's. "She said: 'tell the Canadian...'," he couldn't finish. "Nothing. It's not important." 

"She obviously thought so." 

He nodded. "She said: 'tell the Canadian that you love him'." 

After several seconds of silence, Ray made the mistake of looking up and was trapped in the impossible blue of the mountie's gaze. "Fraser?" 

"Ray?" He leaned forward. 

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He wasn't sure if he wanted Fraser to say yes, or no. 

"What do you want me to say to that?" What did HE want to say to that? 

Hope replaced anxiety and he asked, "What do you wanna say?" 

Fraser shook his head and murmured, "I can't do what you're asking." 

Ray wanted to scream, to rant. He scooted back on the table. "I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything." He tried to ignore the churning in his gut. What did he expect? Fraser to rip off his clothes and say 'yeah, I'm a big old Fag! Hump me now, copper!'? 

"I want to stay." 

The words were whispered and Ray thought for a moment that he had imagined them. "What?" 

Fraser shook his head, "I should be going," he stood up. 

"Wait!" Ray leapt up and came chest to chest with him. 

"Please don't make this any harder, Ray. I can't do what you're asking." 

He started to step away and Ray grabbed his arms. "Because you think I'm just upset over... tonight?" He couldn't say her name again. 

"Yes." 

For a moment he hated Fraser's honesty. "What would you say if I said I just didn't want to be alone tonight? Nothing else." Ray felt as though he had been slapped upside the head. Fraser was blushing, the dark red slowly spreading up his neck and across his cheeks. "What did you think I was asking?" What was he asking for? Sex? Companionship? Comfort? He wasn't even sure, his feelings for Fraser had fluctuated between irritation, lust, and camraderie for so long, he didn't even know what to think. God! Fraser must think he was some kind of letch, Rowanski wasn't even stiff yet and here he was asking the mountie to stay. 

"It's late." He wanted Ray to let the subject drop. His feelings for Ray went beyond friendship, and he often thought that his partner felt the same way. However, he had never been good with those kinds of emotions, so he could be wrong. "Ray, if I stay here, even if nothing happens... it would be difficult for me." 

"Why?" He had to know. Fraser actually squirmed in his grasp but he refused to let go. "Why, Fraser?" 

"Please don't ask me that... not now, Ray." 

"Why not now? Why not when we're already so tired and upset and pissed at the world and everything in it? Why not now that someone we barely knew is dead and now we have to deal with all of that shit?" Ray's voice got louder and more angry. 

As the grip on his arms grew painfully tight, Fraser reached up and cupped Ray's face in his hands. "Ray." 

"Why not now all we'll be able to think about is what could have been and what might have happened? Why not, Fraser?" 

"Ray. Ray." 

"Why...?" His voice trailed off as Fraser's calm words broke though his panic. He looked into his friend's face and read the same confusing swirl of emotion there that he was trying to juggle. 

"I think I'm in love with you, Ray." Fraser hadn't meant for it to come out that way. And he stared at his partner, stunned. 

"What?" Ray wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. 

"I don't expect you to say anything, Ray. I know you're still in love with Stella." 

His ex-wife hadn't even popped into his mind until the Canadian mentioned her name. "Stella?" 

"I really should be going," Fraser suddenly realized he had been wrong about the 'signals' Ray had been putting out. He pulled away from Ray and walked toward the door. 

"Stella has about as much to do with this as Victoria Metcalf." Fraser's face paled at the mention of the only woman he had ever loved and Ray continued, "Yeah, I know all about her. Remember, I had to read all of Vecchio's files in order to take over." 

He stopped, facing the door. "I... that was a different situation, Ray." 

"How? You were in love with her, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you still?" 

His shoulders drooped. "A part of me is." 

"Well, a part of me is still in love with Stella. Only a part, though." Ray moved closer and said, "Maybe I'm in love with you too." 

"What did you say?" 

"Don't walk outta here tonight. I can't deal with this alone, and I don't think you can either." Ray stepped forward and whispered, "Please, Fraser." 

As Ray's voice cracked, Fraser turned around. 

## 

Morning broke through the blinds and dappled the battered couch. Fraser lay back against the cushions, his feet propped on the coffee table and crossed, his arm across Ray's chest. Ray was lying with his head propped on Fraser's lap and his legs hooked over the end of the couch. 

~finis 


End file.
